


healing

by iamrotting



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: Third time's not the charm, and the feelings that Korra and Asami have together was definitely unwanted and hurtful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, this is the first time ive written a korrasami one shot, and i plan on writing a fic. it's been three years since korrasami became a thing, how is it that i'm beginning to obsess with it now? enjoy this one shot, yall!

Having nothing but the feeling of love and the feeling of hatred play a game of tug of war as they argued with all they'd got was something they never thought they’d do throughout the years they’d been together. Their throat must've been hurting by now with their voice exploding through the room, disturbing the livings that were supposed to be sleeping for the night. Their heart should've been completely shattered with lost hope, and uncontrollable hurt by now, but as if they continued to hold hands--as long as they continued to stick together--their heart stayed mended and safe without a single crack. Of course, hurt, was an understatement. Perhaps, it wasn't even in their dictionary in the first place. But that was all that they could say to each other. 

“Hurt.” 

Korra didn't mean to be hurt, to even hurt others in the first place. But her mind got the best of her heart, and here, she was arguing with Asami about that night, unforgotten, of how her ex came to the club. How Korra just couldn’t control herself and let that woman touch her in places where Asami should be the one touching, kissing her in places where Asami should be the only one to kiss. While Asami was busying herself in her office, Korra was having the time of her life.

Who was once a perfect girlfriend to Asami was nothing more than someone who just couldn't escape from the past. 

The tears that bitterly streamed down her cheeks were filled with the memories that had been the most joyous, and her mind could only cross to the face that was just perfection to her. Blue eyes, dark skin, short brown hair, and a beautiful smile that was once worth living for. What used look so beautiful to Asami, was now looking miserable and bitter.

And when Korra explained to her with all her heart what she'd done, something inside of Asami snapped. Like a pen that was once intact and useful, she snapped, no longer able to move, and all her feelings exploded out from her confinement. 

She thought Korra had loved her. She thought they were the couple that would rule the world like never before. She thought Korra was  _ hers,  _ and hers only to keep, to love and to protect. Asami was still willing to do that because… well, love could do no harm. But that was a joke that Asami knew that was too funny. Those thoughts were only an illusion--a dream that she would once have as a child, that she knew, as she grew older, would never happen in her time of living. 

And they argued and argued throughout the night, and this shouldn't even be worth both of their times when the back of their head was still holding onto the thought--grasping it tightly so that these words would escape. They were too scared, too in love with each other to even begin to say, “We should break up”. 

Because Asami didn't deserve this, and in a way, neither did Korra. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean to have spent the night with her ex, finding herself submitting to her like an animal in heat. Asami fully realized that… but this wasn’t the first time Korra had been seduced to that… that woman. There was a point where Asami would forgive her, knowing that it was never her fault in the first place to have given her all to Kuvira. The first time, she’d forgiven her. The second time, she’d reluctantly forgiven her. But the third time? 

This was the third time. 

It’d been about three years since the day Korra had given her the best day of her life--the best confession she’d been waiting for. Asami realized those three years could be broken in just fifteen seconds if one of them were to say those four bleeding words. 

They argued like children, and Asami realized they were just wasting their own time and breath for doing so. And when the deathly silence engulfed them like poison, and their tears were bleeding out from their eyes, the woman couldn’t bear to take this any longer. 

She was awfully exhausted, physically and mentally. Spirits, she was still fighting on like it was her last day on earth! The heart that used to be so tender for Korra was raging with anger, pumping with adrenaline and the fire within herself. She gazed into her eyes, finding nothing but the remorse and guilt that once bestowed her the last three times she’d met with Kuvira. With those two emotions mixed together, Korra looked nothing more than a mess that Asami was supposed to clean up.

Now, forgiveness was something that Asami had always been taught all her life as a child, and now, as an adult. She was always willing to forgive and forget, having to provide all the love that Korra wanted, and having to take that love that Korra would give. 

Having to see those bitter eyes didn’t give Asami the will to forgive anymore. The hurt that was all revealed in Korra’s slouched body didn’t give Asami the will to forget either. What had been so easily done in the first two times, had become just as hard as to loving Korra now. 

Of course, the love she had for Korra still existed--and just barely, with her heart pumping through its broken confinement. The moment Korra shut her eyes, the woman knew, it was time that they become honest with each other. For the first time, Asami had never seen her look so vulnerable before. 

“I think we know what’s going to happen next.” 

The words that came out of Korra’s mouth was nothing but poison seeping out between her lips. But it was the poison that Asami was willingly going to accept. 

And when those four heart-wrenching words came whispering from her lover’s mouth, Asami felt all her emotions come rushing in like water and wind. The pain that came stabbing into her heart, torn her open finally. 

But Asami knew, she was free from the grasp of their poor relationship. She was free from the love that her heart desired. She was just… free. 

“Let’s.” 


End file.
